Terrantos Diabolos Takahashi
"Death, Life, Hell, Darkness, and Even the Divine will come under my Rule as the only one suited to Rule—Is I!" ::—Dark Emperor, Eneas Dark Emperor is the Principal Antagonist of the Entire Series of Darkness within Shadow, He is one of the few Original Characters in the series, He is the founder and Leader of Shadowblood, and is the Arch Nemesis of Yoruichi Shihoin the Prinicpal Protagonist of Darkness within Shadow. He is by far the most powerful and sadistic being in the whole entire series. His Titanic power even surpass the former most powerful incarnation of darkness and Titan King Typhon and surpasses even the power of the war god Soifon and the insane Vaati. In Truth he is the Author of the Series LordTerrantos & his OC LordTerrantos Appearance Dark Emperor's apperance changes throughout the series his main apperance through the 1st and near the end of the 1st half of the Future arc was and is his 2nd form/appearance. A Man with somewhat gray colored skin and has long silver with a hint of blue hair, he has a red scar arcross his right eye. He wears a silver armor chest plate and has pauldrons on his shoulders which have 12 spikes growing out of them. He also has five Horns growing out of his skull. He has some type of collar around his neck that extends down over the top part of his chest plate. Dark Emperor is usually has a constant evil smile on his face. He wears some type of armor around his waist extending over the leg area which is blue and is made out of Iron. He also wears gauntlets which the hand parts of the fingers are practicully like claws. He has a purplish blue cape on him as well. His eyes have no irises at all and are as black as the void. The 2nd appearance he takes on is quite simple despite him absorbing very powerful objects. He now has a short black hair, a gotee and side burns,and wears a red robe like thing with a black cape. He has a armguard on his left arm and has some type of black dragon tatoo on his right arm. His skin is so pale it appears white. He shows little expression and his boots are spiked with chains on them. He also has a Sword on his waist. His belt is black while there is a Skull in the center of it. He also has eye like markings on the bottom of his hands. Personality Dark Emperor is Cruel, Sadistic, Manipulative, Highly Intelligent, Blood-Thirsty, Power-Hungry, Calculating, Cunning, Greedy, Arrogant, Dispassionate, Callous, Merciless, Heartless, Ruthless, Vicious, Insane, Antagonistic yet polite, Ruthless, Nihilist, has some respect for his soldiers, cares little about lives of mortals and heroes, calculating, Analytical, Enjoys Destruction & Death, Loves Killing & Violence, Dark Humor, Selfish, Won't hesistate to use some one as a shield (Mainly a foot soldier), Brutal, Malicious, Misanthrope, Enjoys Gore, Serious, Twisted, Corrupt, Wrathful, and Prideful. He also shows very little emotion for anyone besides himself and Soifon. Won't hesistate to strike down someone who fails him. Loves War and seeing people feel Miserable and Suffer. He is also Cool-Headed, Wants to kill all who stand in his way, Loves seeing people in fear, Has no good traits in him, abandoned his Humanity, Murderous, Sinister, Intimidating, Mad with Power, often calls inferior beings "Insects" "MAggots" "Worms" or "Mortals". Believes he is unstoppable because he is Immortal. and Doesn't Underestimate some Heroes abiltiies, and will strike down any traitor of weak soldier of Shadowblood (Monsters for example) without hesitation. He also believes that everything should be under his Rule making him similar to Emperor but does have high respect for his followers so he does not use evil people like The Emperor used to do History Much of Dark Emperor's past is unknown. But it is known 90,000,000 years ago he had two best friends who he was using but they thought he actually cared about them but when he found those two fell for each other Dark Emperor became outraged that his plans were ruined. So, he decided to start his World Conquest now since they were ruined he brought forth an Apocalpyse within 2 hours. Almost the entire world's population was wiped out by him. He destroyed almost everything that moved or didn't move, he went completly mad with his power and destruction and carnage he caused. But his two pawns he used showed up to fight him but he only stated two Angels could not beat the Creator of Everything. After 10 days and 10 nights, his two friends used a forbidden technique to seal him away with the cost of thier lives, so they could seal him and split his power in half. Kristalla split his power in half by making the OblivionSphere, DemonSphere, GodSphere, AngelSphere, DarknessSphere, and DevilSphere. Shala then sent them to unkown areas to restore the world back to its original state. Then she and Kenkorot sacrifice thier lives and sealed Dark Emperor away into the Meadow of Blood for 90,000,000 years. After that he broke free 90,000,000 years later he then awoke and found himself in the meadow of blood questioning where he was and then relized he was sealed away by his two pawns and they were dead. He then went to the soul Society to revive the fallen villains of the Bleach Universe along with freeing Aizen from his 38,800 year prison. He then went to talk with the 13 Court Guard Squads to ask them to join him in world domination but they refused at first but eventually Dark Emperor convinces and tells them of thier evil deeds of the past and so they become corrupt and join Dark Emperor and help him recruit villains and former heroes, Former villains, Anti-Heroes, and Anti-Villains so they could join Shadowblood and help him take over the worlds. Identity Dark Emperor's Identity is not revealed until during the future Arc near the end of the 1st half of the arc. Xemnas Replica, Sosuke Aizen, Ventus-Vanitas, Darkseeker, Terra-Xehanort are in the prescence of Dark Emperor talking about Soifon's battle with Future Firion & Future Tidus along with a fused Present Blizze & Brett. After he says some things about the Armageddon War and He is the creator of Everything, Xemnas Replica says "Indeed. You are Eneas, the Creator of all. Eneas, The Devil, Eneas, The God of all, and many other titles. After all you also created me a replica and clone of the real Xemnas." Indicating Eneas or Dark Emperor has lived since the beginning of time and seen every war , conflict, creation, battle, and etc on the worlds of the villians and heroes. He also states he created the big bang to create the lives of evil and good, so Indicating he is not only a Devil but a God. Eneas often says He is the Creator of all things. Indicating Eneas might haved live more then 90,000,000 years. Powers & Abilities Category:Villains Category:Original Characters Category:Warriors of Darkness Category:Shadowblood Members Category:Titan Lords Category:Shadowblood Category:Gods Category:Devils Category:Titans Category:Psychopaths Category:Murderers Category:Serial Killers Category:Characters Category:Dark Lords Category:Titan Emperors Category:Monsters Category:In Love Villains Category:Boyfriend Category:Husband